the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Driving Dueling
Driving Dueling is the sixteenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the third episode of season 2. Plot After finally getting her license, Leni want to take Vanzilla to the mall, unfortunately when Lori wants to take the car on a date with Bobby, the two compete in a sort of driving competition to see who gets the car for the day. Summary The episode begins where it left out As Leni celebrate after finally getting her driver license, With the help of Lincoln, Lori and Walter. As the parents are happy that another one of their kids can drive, Leni said she's going to take Vanzillla to the mall to shop, but Lori said she needs the key because she need to visit Bobby at the big city for their 700 days anniversary. As Lori and Leni began to argue, Lynn sr. took the kets and told the girls that if they keep up with this, then both can't drive Vanzilla. Later that day with no one in living room, Leni tiptoes to get the keys but when she learned the keys are not in the key Bowl, she sees Lori outside, taunting her with the keys and prepared to go into vanzilla. Leni attempts to open the front door only to realize that Lori and lock the door by wedging something between the door. Leni then escape to the back door by going through charle's doggie door and making it to the front yard but then she sees Lori pulling out of the driveway, luckily Leni managed to open the broken door latch and took the keys before Lori could drive out. As the two continue to fight over the keys, Rita took the keys and told the girl that there is only one possible way to settle this; A Drive Off! Rita explain that Lori and Leni will compete in a 2 out of 3 driving competition in which she will be the judge. Whoever win at least two of the events will get the car for the day, which Leni and Lori agreed. For the first test the two must circle around three blocks from the house while not spinning a single drop of water from the cup. Lori won that event when Leni break too hard, resulting cup to spill on Rita's Laps. The next event is where Lori and Leni must drive for 30 minutes without anwsering a up-coming text, Which Leni won because after 6 minutes Lori got a text from Bobby about the place they are going while Leni lasted for 18 minutes. With one win against the other, Rita Begins the final challenge; the race for the keys. Rita explain that she have hidden the keys inside the house and both sisters have one hour to find the keys and bring it back to her, and whoever does it get vanzilla for the day. So Lori and Leni began to search for the keys, even recruiting their siblings to help them in exchange for free rides for a week. With only 5 minutes after no such luck of finding them, Lori realize that there's only one place they have not checked; Lola's side of the room. After tearing up the bed and pillows, Leni found the keys and began to head downstairs towards Rita, But Lori tackled Leni and the two begin to fight over the keys again, With Lisa compare the stress level to stampeding T-Rex. Just then Lynn sr. arrived and took the keys away, as he showed the damage they created and for their punishment, He taking away their licenses for one week and tell them to fix the mess they made. Later as Lori and Leni are sulking for losing their licenses in the living room, Bobby called Lori as he wanted where she is for the 700 day anniversary date but Lori replied that she can't come because she has her license taken away for a week. As Lori act Leni why couldn't she let her have the keys as she was excited for her date and Leni replied that she this would be the first time she can go to the mall without anyone taking her, as she want to have the same feeling of driving by herself like Lori did when she got her license for the first time. Lori then had a flashback of when she first drive after getting her license and the freedom she got with it. Lori then apologize to Leni, just then a knock on the door happen and Lori open to see Bobby there. Lori asked Bobby what is he doing here and Bobby replied that the last thing he remembered he was at home talking to Lori when suddenly he found himself on Franklin Street with his mom's car and had a strange feeling to take her on their 700 day anniversary date. As Lori tell her parents she going out, Lynn sr. Saw how the sisters made up and decided to let Leni have the keys to go to the mall, under one condition, which is revealed to be Lynn sr. Accompanying her to make sure she drives right. While on her date, Lori then realize who was able to do that for her, in which outside the restaurant we see hater keeper as he once again use his powers to help the loud family and disappeared back to the fandom. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes